Instants de tendresse
by slashes
Summary: Slash et Drabbles. J'ai décidé de mettre ici tous mes OS concernant des petits passages attendrissant dans la vie de nos vengeurs. Je tiens à prévenir qu'il se peut que dans certains chapitres, qui sont tous indépendants des un des autres, certains personnages puissent être en couple avec des personnages inventés.
1. Tony x Misha

Hello tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec, cette fois, une histoire sur les Avengers ! Comme dit dans le résumé, se sera des drabbles sur différents couples.

Soyez prévenus qu'il se peut que je fasse des couples avec des personnages de mon invention dont l'un est mon chouchou :Misha !

 **Oeuvre :** Avengers

 **Couple :** Tony x Misha

 **Note :** L'oeuvre et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Misha est le fruit de mon imagination ! Quel dommage, je dirai pas non à Tony moi !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tony n'était pas homme à démontrer son affection très souvent. Il avait une image à tenir, même en privé ! Il se devait de rester Tony Stark, milliardaire, play-boy et philanthrope ! C'est ainsi que tous le voyaient et ça ne changerait pas de sitôt. C'est d'ailleurs l'un des arguments que Pepper lui avait hurlé au visage (« Quand comprendras-tu que je suis pas ta chose, que je ne sers pas seulement comme potiche à qui tu offres des présents et que tu prends dans ton lit quand cela t'arrange ? J'aurais dû savoir que tu ne changerais pas ! Après tout ton cœur est aussi froid que ton foutu réacteur ! Tu n'es qu'une machine avec cette horreur dans la poitrine, incapable d'aimer!) lors d'un énième anniversaire oublié.

C'est pourquoi, et il en avait honte, qu'il s'était attendu, et s'attend toujours, à ce que Misha, son amant depuis un peu plus de six mois (« Six mois, 8 jours, 4 heures, 8 minutes et 25 secondes, » lui aurait sûrement dit Jarvis si ce dernier aurait été capable de lire dans son esprit.), finisse par le quitter. Parce que même si il le connaissait depuis plusieurs années, il avait aussi loupé bon nombres de ses anniversaires bien qu'il s'était fait la promesse d'y remédier maintenant qu'ils étaient en couple. Cela pouvait paraître ridicule, après tout ce n'était que le jour où la vie nous prend une année de plus, mais il avait programmé son majordome pour qu'il lui rappelle cette date importante pour la plupart des mortels. Et pourtant, Misha était resté. Jamais il ne s'était plain de ses oublis, s'en amusant même ! : « Et toi qui te vante d'être un génie, de ne rien pouvoir oublier, tu es incapable de retenir des pauvres dates ! Ah, il est beau le généralissime Anthony Stark ! Tu dois sans doute te faire trop vieux pour tout ça, tu veux pas te faire consulter par Jarvis pour être sûr que tu ne développerai par un Alzheimer précoce ? On sait jamais avec toi. » Quel sale gosse celui-là ! Tout comme il ne se plaignait jamais lorsqu'il restait des heures durant dans son havre de paix, ne travaillant pas forcément sur la fabrication de ses armes ou sur des prototypes pour son entreprise. Non, son ancien soldat prenait la peine de lui poser des questions, s'intéressant réellement à ce qu'il faisait, attentionné au point de savoir quant est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger lors de ses confections. Il venait même lui descendre ses repas, chose que Potts avait vite cessé de faire après quelques mois, ou de le forcer à se reposer quelques heures, arguant souvent que cela ne lui servait à rien de rester éveiller durant plusieurs jours si c'est pour faire erreur sur erreur à cause de la fatigue et de prouver une fois de plus qu'il se vantait en se déclarant comme un génie. Oui, ce mioche savait vraiment y faire.

Ce qui lui plaisait le plus, et qui l'avait amusé lorsqu'il était encore avec la rouquine, avait été le contraste entre les questions que l'un ou l'autre lui posaient. En effet, Pepper était plus du style : « Quant est-ce que tu as fini ? », « Tony, tu pourrais arrêter de t'amuser et enfin faire ce pourquoi nous avons signé ces contrats ? », « Quand vas-tu enfin t'occuper de moi ? », « Vas-tu cessé d'être un connard et me prendre pour ta colocataire lorsque l'on ne baise pas ensemble ? ».

Misha ces questions étaient plutôt du genre : « Qu'est-ce que ton génialissime esprit d'insatisfait a-t-il prévu comme innovation ou amélioration pour aujourd'hui ? », « T'es-tu reposé au moins une petite heure dans la journée ou je vais devoir t'épuiser de la pire des manières qui soit avant que l'on puisse s'amuser tous les deux ? », « As-tu bien dormi ? », « As-tu penser à manger ce midi ? », « Comment s'est passé la réunion ? », « Comment fonctionne ta nouvelle création ? », « En quoi consiste-t-elle ? », « Tu as prévu des améliorations pour ton armure ? », « Puisque tu as arrêté la vente d'arme pourquoi tu ne te lancerais pas dans la confection d'équipement médicaux comme des prothèses pour combler le déficit de l'entreprise ? Car, soyons réaliste, l'énergie verte c'est bien mais ça ne te rapportera pas grand chose avant quelques années. », « Dis, ils correspondent à quoi les noms de tes fils ? Ils doivent bien avoir une signification pour toi non ? Ils en ont toujours de toute manière alors tu ne peux pas me mentir ! », « Jarvis, mon pote, est-ce que ce crétin à penser à manger et à dormir ? » et dernièrement, il lui avait demander si il pouvait l'aider dans la confection de l'un de ses bijoux.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour car il était à marquer dans une pierre blanche ! Il était rare de voir Parks hésitant, il était homme à toujours être sûr de lui, demandant les choses sans détours, se fichant bien si cela risquait de gêner la personne qui lui faisait face. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de faire des tours et des détours, c'était une vraie perte de temps. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il était descendu dans son atelier, le regard fuyant, semblant trouver intéressant les tas de fils et puces électroniques, mains dans les poches, bien enfoncées si bien que le jean lui tombait bas sur les hanches, avant de lui faire sa demande dans une fausse attitude nonchalante mais dont l'envie véritable transperçait sa voix.

Autant le dire, le brun avait bugué. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs secondes avant de remettre son système en marche et d'imprimer ce qui lui avait été demandé. D'autant plus que pour sa défense, ces hanches découvertes avaient eu le malheur d'attirer toute son attention, à tel point qu'il avait senti ses mains le démanger, elles ne souhaitaient que les agripper fermement pour y apposer sa marque. Sans avoir vraiment besoin de réfléchir, il avait accepté, les surprenant tous deux. En effet, ils pensaient, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il aurait refusé, ne souhaitant pas avoir quelqu'un dans ses pattes surtout en sachant que Misha n'y connaissait rien en électronique ou en mécanique. Mais juste après cela, Jarvis c'était exclamé, lui apprenant que le jeune français lisait des revus sur le sujet ou l'interrogeait pour avoir matière à comprendre ses explications lorsqu'il lui posait telle ou telle questions sur ses inventions.

Autant dire que cela l'avait agréablement surpris, touché au plus profond car personne n'avait jamais fait cet effort, les gens se contentant hocher la tête pour lui faire croire qu'ils comprenaient ce qu'il débitait pour se faire bien voir. Et cette révélation avait fait foncer les joues caramels de son assistant alors qu'il grognait contre les machines incapable de garder un secret dans cette foutue tour. Il se souvenait avoir lancé une quelconque remarque narquoise tandis que sa poitrine se gonflait douloureusement sous une nouvelle vague d'amour pour cet homme qui l'acceptait sans concession. Il n'était pas rare qu'il ressente cela envers lui mais cela était toujours surprenant et douloureux. Il avait alors ressenti le besoin vital d'exprimer sa joie, quitte à sauter partout dans la pièce, désireux de réclamer ce corps et cet être qui lui retournaient le cerveau et le cœur, de le chérir de baisers sulfureux. Mais il n'avait rien fait de tout cela, il s'était contenté d'un discret sourire aux lèvres, son regard brillant parlant pour lui.

Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir déposer les armes et son bunker aux pieds de l'avocat. Il n'était pas encore prêt à mettre son âme à nue. Il n'était pas prêt de retenter l'expérience après Obadiah. D'autant plus que Misha était, aussi, loin d'être un tactile, il conservait des secrets qui le faisaient encore cauchemarder, malgré son attitude extravertie, joyeuse et arrogante. Un petit lui sur certains points.

Cela datait d'il y a quelques jours, cinq pour être précis. Présentement, ils étaient dans l'atelier, lui travaillant sur de nouveaux codes de sécurités pour le Shield, apparemment quelqu'un les aurait pirater ! Quel vilain garnement. Misha, lui, barbouillait son carnet d'encre, sa main passant d'une ligne à l'autre dans une frénésie agressive. Il se demandait toujours comment il faisait pour ne pas transpercer les pages à chaque fois que la pointe du crayon y retournait. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas non plus ce que contenait ce petit carnet de cuir rouge. Il devinait, grâce aux mouvements de la main délicate, qu'il y écrivait et y dessinait. C'était la seule information qu'il avait. Il pensait que cela était une sorte de journal intime, ce qui le faisait toujours ricaner, puisque son beau blond n'y écrivait que lorsqu'il était contrarié, se défoulant sur les pages blanches et ce peu importe l'heure ou l'endroit. De ce qu'il savait, il l'avait même fait durant une audience, se fichant pas mal des remontrances du juge. Il savait juste que, dans ces cas là, mal en prenait à quiconque le dérangeait. La preuve en était le Capitaine, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé mais le blond avait éviter Parks durant plusieurs semaines ! C'est qu'il savait se montrer terrifiant lorsqu'il le voulait. Surtout lorsqu'il proférait des menaces dès plus imagées avec un calme olympien, un sourire enfantin plaqué sur le visage et la voix chantante. Oui, terrifiant.

Avec un soupir, il délaissa ses écrans en voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien aujourd'hui avec un blondinet qui semblait s'être dit qu'il serait parfait de venir parasiter son bellissime génie.

« Quelque chose à court-circuiter avec brio ta concentration infaillible ? » Demanda le-dit blondinet sans lever les yeux dans sa direction, toute sa concentration dirigée vers ce qu'il faisait depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

« Je dirai plutôt que j'ai laissé avantage à ce parasite. Je voulais voir ses prouesses. » Répliqua le brun, un sourire aux coins des lèvres, allant s'installer à l'une de ses tables pour tournoyer sur son siège.

« Hum. Les résultats sont-ils probants ? »

« Il a défié mes espérances. Je suis surpris par ses résultats. Mais il lui reste encore une longue marche de manœuvre. »

« Bien sûr. » Susurra Misha, un rictus amusé aux lèvres. « Je suis sûr que tu lui as laissé avantage, même si ce n'est que minime. »

« Ma bonté n'a pas de limite ! »

Seul un reniflement amusé lui répondit, l'amusant d'autant plus. Laissant son regard se perdre sur le corps alléchant de son amant, Tony laissa son esprit vagabonder. Une question grattait la porte de son esprit, venant le hanter depuis un très long moment maintenant même si il s'était toujours refusé de la poser. Elle soulèverait une partie de son déguisement, l'exposant et le rendant vulnérable. Et pourtant, sans qu'il le veuille, ses lèvres s'ouvrir laissant passer ce qu'il aurait aimé continuer à garder pour lui :

« Pourquoi restes-tu ? » Il se pinca les lèvres, se mordant la joue en se traitant d'idiot. Par chance la question restait assez vague même si le _à mes côtés_ résonnait dans l'air comme si il avait été hurlé.

L'ancien militaire s'arrêta brusquement dans sa rédaction. Aïe. Réaction inhabituelle. Deux billes d'un bleu glacé se levèrent en direction du milliardaire, le sondant, cherchant la raison d'une telle question maintenant. Dire qu'il était surpris serait un euphémisme, il était carrément sur le cul. Rares étaient les fois où Tony confiait ses craintes ou les laissait s'exprimer. A dire vrai, il pouvait les compter sur les doigts de ses deux mains : lors de son retour d'Afghanistan, lors de la mort de Obadiah, lors de l'annonce qu'il faisait publiquement comme quoi il était Iron Man, lors de son retour d'un voyage en dehors de la zone terrestre, lors de ses crises d'angoisse, lorsque l'entreprise et les derniers contrats qu'il avait avec l'armée l'usait jusqu'à la corde, lors de sa rupture avec Potts -il ne s'en plaignait pas, n'ayant jamais pu supporter cette garce- et lorsqu'un journaliste avait été trop loin en confrontant Stark père et Stark fils, les mettre en compétition lui avait semblé être une merveilleuse idée. Comme si Tony n'avait pas assez démontré qu'il avait surpassé son paternel en tous points ! Cette fois là avait été la pire d'entre toute. Cette histoire avait laissé le pauvre Iron Man sur le carreau et personne ne s'en était rendu compte sauf lui. Comme toujours. Ah, ils étaient beaux ses soit-disant amis les Avengers. Il pouvait en rajouté une autre. Cela semblait faire beaucoup mais la plupart du temps, il était tombé au bon moment pour confronter son amant et ami -à l'époque- devant les faits accomplis.

Son regard détailla le corps crispé, Tony s'était levé de son siège, faisant semblant de ranger son se doutait bien qu'une telle question devait coûter, lui qui était toujours maître de la situation. Se levant à son tour, son amant était toujours plus important que ce foutu carnet, il s'approcha de celui-ci, venant entourer sa taille de ses bras et laisser sa tête reposer entre ses omoplates. Il put le sentir se crisper sous ses gestes mais il ne s'en offusqua pas, comprenant parfaitement. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il le sentit se détendre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne resterai pas ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce mais sérieuse, n'ayant rien avoir avec le ton léger qu'il prenait la plupart du temps. « Tony je te connais depuis cinq ans maintenant. Je t'ai aperçu sous tes bons jours comme les mauvais et les pires. Jamais je n'ai eu envie de te quitter. Tu es une bouffée d'air frais dans mon monde. Celui qui m'a appris à respirer de nouveau. Tu m'as tendu la main alors que j'étais au plus bas, faisant la manche pour pouvoir survivre car je me refusais d'aller jusqu'à la prostitution. Tu es mon monde, mon Dieu. Tu m'as offert une seconde vie en me prenant sous ton aile. Tu es un génie sarcastique et puéril. Je ne risque pas de m'ennuyer avec toi à mes côtés. Peu importe ce que les gens disent, tu es d'une bonté sans égale. Tu l'as déjà prouvé en te sacrifiant pour sauver New-York, en me récupérant, en prenant le risque de te faire broyer pour stabiliser l'hélio-porteur. Tu souhaitais confectionner des armes toujours plus perfectionnée pour protéger ce pays. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elles allaient être revendues par des trafiquants et être utilisées pour des mauvais desseins. Tu fais des erreurs comme tout le monde. Et je les trouve hypocrite de te les faire remarquer quand eux font pire. J'aime ton humour piquant, ta personnalité haute en couleur, j'ai hâte que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour te montrer sous ton vrai jour. Mais je déplore toutes les fois où tu fus blessé alors que je n'étais pas là. J'aurai tant aimé pouvoir panser chacune de tes plaies de mes lèvres. Contrairement à beaucoup, j'aime ce côté que tu montres aux médias et à tous ceux qui ne sont pas dignes d'avoir un minimum de ta confiance, car ça fait partie de toi. Tu es un héros. Un véritable héros. Tu n'es pas dopé à un quelconque sérum, tu ne t'es pas fait trafiquer les organes ou laver le cerveau depuis ta tendre enfance. Tu es toi. Ton génie est ton arme. Tu t'es construit, tu ne l'es pas devenu par enchantement. Tu sais, je t'ai aimé très rapidement. Tu m'as très vite charmé. Pas de cet amour que je te porte maintenant, mais de cet amour pur et infini que l'on ressent pour une personne qui nous est chère. Je ne saurais pas te l'expliquer. Je ne peux pas partir. Sauf si tu me le demandes. »

Le français se tut voyant qu'il perdait le fil de tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire pour le rassurer et répondre au mieux à son interrogation. Parler ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait pas du mal à mettre de mots sur ce qu'il ressentait contrairement à Stark qui peinait à lui dire un simple « je t'aime. ». Seuls les gestes coinçaient chez lui. Il avait en horreur tout contact physique non-obligatoire, surtout si il ne les voyait pas arriver auparavant. Il avait au moins un handicap en moins même si on disait toujours que les actes valaient mieux que les beaux discours. Dans leur cas, ils avaient intérêt à se faire pleinement confiance. Avec lenteur sa main se leva pour venir se poser sur la joue de son homme, frissonnant en sentant la peau chaude sous ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, avoir des gestes affectueux envers Tony était devenu de moins en moins contraignant, il pouvait les effectuer avec plus de facilité et la réciprocité était vraie de ce qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'ici. Ses yeux brillèrent soudainement lorsqu'il sentit le brun appuyé le contact contre sa main, tel un chat réclamant l'attention de son propriétaire. Ça lui allait bien. Il ressemblait à un félin. Fier, orgueilleux, faisant ce qu'il lui plaisait. Oui, ça lui convenait tout à fait. Il pourrait même s'en amuser la prochaine fois.

Son regard plongea dans la mer troublée et chocolatée. Qu'il aimait leur couleur. Elle pouvait paraître banale pour beaucoup mais lui y voyait certaines nuances comme cette teinte caramélisée lorsque ses yeux pétillaient de malice ou cette couleur réglisse lorsque le désir assombrissaient ses pupilles. C'était fascinant à regarder. Il avait cette étrange sensation de se noyer dans un désert rempli de miracles. C'était nais, il en avait conscience mais c'était ainsi. Et puis, l'amour rend con, non ? Un sourie fleurit sur ses lèvres chocolatées avant qu'elles ne soient faites prisonnière par son beau brun. Le baiser était intense, fiévreux, faisant rapidement monter son rythme cardiaque. Des dents dévoreuses mordillaient la pulpe de sa bouche, lui tirant un gémissement de contentement. Sa main vint agripper sa nuque, refusant qu'il puisse se reculer tandis que l'autre allait se perdre entre ses mèche comme l'ébène. Sa respiration eut un accroc lorsque, les mains sur ses hanches, Tony rapprocha leur corps, faisant se rencontrer leur bassin. Dieu, il était dans un tel état de frénésie qu'il était déjà à l'étroit dans son jean, ce qui était loin d'être confortable et agréable. Il était rassuré de ne pas être le seul à être dans un tel état d'excitation.

Tony recula de quelques millimètres désireux de voir dans quel état se trouvait son avocat. Un sourire mutin prit place en le voyant ainsi abandonné. Ses yeux étaient, malheureusement, clos ne lui permettant pas d'admirer ses billes givrées obscurcies par leur passion. Son teint foncé, dû à son métissage, s'était bruni au niveau de ses joues lui confirmant qu'il rougissait comme à chaque fois qu'il se touchaient. Son souffle court lui caressait le visage, réchauffant son cœur fait de fils et de circuits, le laissant aussi froid que le métal de son armure. Les tremblements de son corps qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses doigts l'électrisaient, d'agréable frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les lèvres gonflées, enivrantes et séductrices. Il s'apprêtait à les ravir de nouveau lorsque la voix aux accents anglais de Jarvis ne l'interrompe.

« Monsieur, mademoiselle Potts souhaiterait entrer pour vous faire signer certains documents concernant Stark Industrie. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Misha se détacha à regret de son homme, une moue renfrognée sur ses traits délicats. Ce qu'il pouvait détester cette putain de garce ! Il retourna sur le divan, ses doigts effleurant la cuisse du milliardaire au passage, reprenant son activité première avec autant de hargne. Un coup d'œil envers Tony lui apprit, dans la crispation de ses épaules, que lui aussi était ennuyé, _contrarié,_ par cette interruption. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à s'afficher toutes les cinq minutes, c'est pourquoi ils profitaient, réellement, de chaque instant de tendresse qu'ils pouvaient s'offrir en dehors du sexe. Toutefois, ils exécraient le fait d'être interrompus lors de ces moments privilégiés. Un sourire sardonique étira ses lèvres tandis que la voix aîgue de la rousse se faisait entendre. La vengeance allait être si douce et passionnée qu'il s'en réjouissait d'avance.

* * *

Voilà ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'espère sncèrement que ça vous aura plût ^^

Réponses aux reviews :

 **OkamiShigure :** Hey ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais aimé et ce malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas un couple fare ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review qui m'a fait énromement plaisir ! Je suis contente que tu trouves que j'ai réussi à cerner Tony et que MIsha lui convient parfaitement ^-^

 **D :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suppose que tu parlais de Misha pour la miniature ? Mdr Moi aussi je l'adore, il a du mordant le gamin !

 **Visiteur :** Salut ! Alors, tout d'abord, je te remercie pour ta review ! Ensuite, je suis ravie à l'idée que j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier un Avengers/OC ^^


	2. Thor x Tony

Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà avec un nouvel OS sur nos Avengers !

 **Oeuvre :** Avengers

 **Couple :** ThorxTony J'ai très peu vu d'histoire traitant de ce couple alors j'ai eu envie de tester ! ^_^

 **Note :** L'oeuvre et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Misha est le fruit de mon imagination ! Quel dommage, je dirai pas non à Tony moi !

Bon, bah je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous apprécieriez ! Et n'oubliez pas, tous commentaires constructifs positifs comme négatifs snt les bienvenues ! Alors les timides n'hésitez pas !

* * *

Thor, Dieu de la foudre et fils d'Odin père de toutes choses, eut un sourire conquis. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à se détourner de la silhouette alanguie entre ses draps de soies rouges. Cette dernière était allongée sur le ventre, bras croisés sous l'oreiller, l'une de ses jambes était légèrement relevée accentuant la courbe de ses fesses -le tissu se plaquait à la perfection aux formes sensuelles-, l'étoffe s'arrêtait à sa taille, permettant à ses yeux de se régaler de ce spectacle dès plus alléchant. Sa peau douce frissonnait sous les assauts de la légère brise matinale.

De là où il se trouvait, le Dieu remarqua les quelques perles salées qui coulaient le long de la courbe de ses reins et de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était hypnotique. D'autant plus que les faibles rayons des soleils transformaient les billes grivoises en prisme, aspirant la lumière pour y faire danser mille couleurs. Cela offrait un soupçon de magie à la scène et il sentait son cœur fondre, son amour si grand grandir d'avantage. Ballet lascif après leur étreinte passionnée, enfiévrée.

Les muscles de ses bras et de son dos ressortaient à la perfection, sans exagération, harmonisant la silhouette à la fois virile -aussi solide que l'acier- et fragile -petit cristal aux milles facettes-.

Ses lèvres gonflées, qui ne demandaient qu'à être de nouveau ravir, et rougies – de baisés fougueux, pressés, urgents- laissaient filer un souffle encore un brin haletant. Diantre, il se souvenait encore de leur goût boisé saupoudré de caféine -Ambroise Divine pour le bel éphèbe qui reposait dans son lit- et de miel. Cela avait été exquis. Il pouvait encore sentir leur texture douce sur les siennes, le faisant haleter. Il avait eu un mal fou à s'en séparer, les asphyxiant de la plus tendre des manières ce qui avait tendance à rendre leur union plus exaltante comme si la magie d'Asgard s'infiltrait dans leur corps, les transportant dans des contrées lointaines, murmurant son consentement sur cette union surprenante.

La couleur coquelicot de ses joues s'était atténuée, laissant une douce teinte rosée. Adorable. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour d'écrire ce qu'il voyait présentement. Ce simple détail lui donnait quelques années en moins et cette innocence le rendait si désirable à ses yeux, ainsi qu'à quelques autres. Ses longs cils ombrageaient le ton corail de ses joues, caresse légère comme si ils y apposaient des baisers aériens.

Et ses mèches folles, indisciplinées, lui donnait un côté sauvage, retombant ainsi sur ses pommettes et ses yeux clos. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse pas voir leur éclat si particulier. Tableau plein de contrastes. Si attractif. Il vous hypnotisait. Vous poussait à le conquérir sang et eau.

Ses dents, excessivement blanches -dignes d'une pub pour dentifrices selon son beau brun-, vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Son boxer comprimait douloureusement son membre gorgé de sang à cette vision affriolante et d'un charme certain. Un grognement bestial, bas et sourd, résonna dans le fond de sa gorge. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, reprendre possession de ce être qui lui appartenait cœur, corps et âme. Toutefois, Thor prit sur lui, fermant les yeux quelques secondes pour respirer calmement. Il ne souhaitait pas déranger le sommeil réparateur, et plus que bien mérité, de son fiancé. Ce dernier n'avait que peu dormi ces dernières semaines et il en voulait à Potts pour ce fait.

Tony avait eut la bonté de ne pas la virer après leur séparation – qui ne s'était pas faite sans cris et insultes de la part de la femme –, lui faisant confiance pour gérer l'entreprise. Bien que de son point de vu, il aurait mieux fait de donner les rennes à Misha qui s'intéressait réellement aux projets de son ami et l'aidait à combler le déficit dans d'autres secteurs d'activité pour éviter tous licenciements. Virginia, en plus de se comporter en Tyran, jouait les pauvres femmes bafouée, se plaignant à qui voulait l'entendre que son patron l'avait trompée à la moindre occasion. Elle avait même été jusqu'à faire quelques allusions de cette fausse accusation devant des reporters toujours à l'affût du moindre potin concernant le milliardaire. Cela avait fait scandale pendant plusieurs mois et avait mis une pagaille sans nom au sein du groupe. Peu de personnes avaient remis les paroles de la rousse en question, insultant l'incriminé et le réprimant à la moindre occasion sans qu'il ne se défende sachant que quoiqu'il dise il faisait le parfait coupable à cause de ses antécédents frivoles. Seuls lui, Bruce, étrangement Clint, et, bien sûr, Misha l'avaient soutenu et trouver cela étrange qu'après seulement une semaine la garce se mette à sortir avec leur capitaine. Mais bon, apparemment, la pauvre femme avait le droit de trouver réconfort auprès du grand, illustre Capitaine America après avoir été ainsi humiliée et blessée. Sa main à couper qu'elle se vengeait, donnant du boulot à n'en plus finir. Peste !

Une grimace tordit son visage princier. Penser à Potts aidait à faire chuter son excitation mais le mettait aussi dans un tel état de rage ! Ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il reporta toute son attention sur Tony mais sa fureur ne se fit pas moins présente pour autant. Elle restait là, tapis dans l'ombre, prête à surgir à tout instant et laisser sa foudre s'abattre impunément sur l'opportune. Oh oui, il ne souhaitait que cela, pouvoir laisser libre cours à sa colère Divine.

Toutefois, lorsque son soleil -oui, son soleil car désormais il étincelait autant que la richesse et la magie du royaume- émit un petit gémissement, toute envie de vengeance s'évapora comme par enchantement. A la place, une rougeur s'installa sur ses joues. Tony avait bougé, se mettant sur le dos et faisant glisser le drap qui ne recouvrait plus son corps nu à sa vue. Il était magnifique. Un bijou d'une valeur inestimable qu'il fallait polir avec patience, tendresse et attention.

« Thor... » Marmonna le plus grand Génie de ce siècle, la voix rauque, toute ensommeillée.

Un sourire ravi ourla les lèvres du fils d'Odin, son prénom ainsi marmonné sonnait plaintivement à ses royales oreilles. C'est donc avec grâce -ce fait surprenait toujours l'endormi lorsque l'on savait le blond être une montagne de muscles- qu'il vint se glisser entre les draps. A peine fut-il installé que le brun vint se pelotonner tout contre lui, un petit sourire satisfait étirait le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'un soupir de bien être s'en échappait. Secouant la tête avec amusement Thor rabattit les couvertures sur eux, ne souhaitant pas que l'humain ne tombe malade. Ses bras enserrèrent le corps plus frêle, se délectant de le sentir tout contre lui.

Jamais il n'avait connu de sentiments aussi forts. Il avait déjà aimé, l'espace d'une nuit endiablée mais passait toujours à autre chose. Jane lui paraissait bien fade en comparaison. Tony était revigorant.

Toujours la langue mordante, personne ne pouvait y échapper, il s'agissait là de son seul moyen de communication et de défense face au monde impitoyable qu'est celui de la presse. Le meilleur moyen de se défendre était l'attaque, déstabilisant l'adversaire et lui permettant de remporter la partie ou de s'esquiver par une habile pirouette.

Manipulateur, il faisait des médias et des autres ce qu'il voulait. Ce n'est pas pour rien si personne ne savait qui était réellement Anthony Howard Stark. Comment le pourraient-ils lorsqu'ils pensaient tout savoir alors qu'il ne s'agissait là que ce que Iron Man voulait qu'ils voient ?

Hyperactif, il ne pouvait tenir en place ! Comment le pourrait-il lorsque des idées ne cessaient d'affluer dans son esprit ? Ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait les faire taire, il se devait de les traiter dans la seconde sans perdre de temps. Son cerveau bouillonnait constamment, ne lui permettant du répit que lorsqu'il était saturé par la fatigue et ne parvenait plus à être productif. Avant que tout ne reparte en furie après deux petites heures de sommeil.

D'une patience insoupçonnée, il prenait toujours le temps de lui expliquer les choses qu'il ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ou à l'aider à parfaire ses connaissant Midgardienne pour qu'il soit moins perdu.

Réservé, presque timide. Rares étaient les fois où Tony était celui qui amorçait un premier contact affectif, qui annonçait clairement ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, ou lui disait un simple « je t'aime » déguisé. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il l'acceptait tel qu'il était. C'est ce qui faisait son charme après tout.

Altruiste, peu de médias en parlaient mais, déjà lorsqu'il était fabriquant d'armes, il finançait les recherches sur les cancers, les maladies infantiles, les orphelinats et avait certains contrats avec la médecine, lui permettant d'améliorer les équipements médicaux et des prothèses. Oh oui, on se gardait bien d'en parler. Il fallait avouer que les groupes financés par Stark Industrie ne le criaient pas non plus sur tous les toits.

Égoïste, pouvait-on réellement le reprocher à cet homme qui faisait déjà tant pour le monde, ses employés, ses amis et qui avait passé les trois quarts de sa vie à rendre fier un père qui l'ignorait et ce même après sa mort ?

Protecteur, combien de fois avait-il veillé sur ses nuits lorsque la mort de Loki revenait le hanter, gardien de ses nuits sombres, et protéger la terre par tous les moyens ? Et ce avec ou sans les Avengers ?

Et Possessif, cela se remarquait à ses regards qui le couvaient et aux blagues -vengeances?- plus qu'inventives qu'il était capable de mettre en œuvre lorsqu'une certaine personne cherchait à reconquérir son amant. Ou lorsqu'il chassait sans la moindre once de pitié quiconque tentait de toucher sa précieuse cafetière.

Satisfait d'avoir pu établir une partie de la fascinante personnalité de son Génie, Thor posa un tendre baiser sur le front de ce dernier avant que la fatigue ne l'emporte, le faisant plonger dans un sommeil paisible. Aucun cauchemars ne viendraient l'importuné, son protecteur était auprès de lui.

* * *

Alors, dîtes-moi, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Je me doute que Thor doit vous parraître différent mais comme je n'ai vu que le premier film le concernant, je me permets quelques libertés ~

Réponses aux reviews :

 **Daraen :** Je suis heureuse si ce deuxième OS t'a plût ! Oui, je trouve dommage qu'il y ait très peu d'histoire concernant ce couple ! Ta review m'a vraiment fait très plaisir ! Surtout si il t'a mis de bonne humeur de bon matin !

 **Driven :** Hey ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu ais aimé et j'espère que les autres te plairont tout autant !


	3. Steeve x Tony

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira et qu'il ait plus de succès que les deux précédents ^^

 **Oeuvre :** Avengers.

 **Couple :** Steeve x Tony

 **Note 1 :** L'oeuvre et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seul Misha est le fruit de mon imagination ! Quel dommage, je dirai pas non à Tony moi !

 **Note 2 :** Il s'agit d'un UA. Dans ce texte, les Avengers n'ont jamais existé. Tout comme Iron Man et Captain America.

Voilà, bonne lecture à vous ~

* * *

Steeve était nerveux. Ses doigts se tortillaient d'anxiété alors qu'une sueur glacée coulait le long de son dos. Il pouvait parfaitement sentir les perles glacées glisser vicieusement, lui provoquant des frémissements désagréables. Bordel ! Jamais, non jamais, son cœur n'avait battu si vite et si fort sur le champ de bataille ! Bien sûr, l'adrénaline avait cet effet, comme sur tous les soldats confrontés au danger. Mais pas au point d'avoir l'impression qu'un pique à glace lui lacérait la colonne vertébrale, le métal froid lui brûlant la peau. Au moins, sur le terrain, il savait à quoi s'attendre ! Il savait comment réagir réagir face aux attaques ennemies mais là, là, il se retrouvait désemparé, pris au piège alors même qu'il n'y avait aucune menace ! Merde !

Inspirant, expirant, le jeune homme se passa une main fébrile dans ses mèches folles, tournant dos à cette maudite porte d'un horrible vert-pomme. Non, non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas franchir ce foutu seuil et lui faire face ! C'était impossible ! Qu'est-ce qui se passerait si jamais _il_ ne se souvenait plus de lui ? Si _il_ l'avait oublié après toutes ces années ? Et si _il_ lui en voulait encore d'être ainsi parti ? Qu'est-ce qu'il serait censé faire si ces cas de figures se présentaient ? Merde !

Et Dieu seul sait que Tony avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'accepter dans sa chambre, de l'avoir oublier, de le haïr, il devait lui en vouloir, ce n'était pas possible autrement, il ne pouvait pas l'accueillir sourire aux lèvres et lui dire que « tout irait bien » !

Non ! Non ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face, cela serait trop dur. Il savait qu'il méritait le spires horreurs pour ce qu'il avait osé lui faire mais jamais il ne survivrait si jamais il lui crachait son dégoût et sa rancœur au visage. Son cœur et son esprit ne s'en remettraient jamais. C'était égoïste, mais, il n'était pas assez courageux pour faire face aux conséquences de ses actes passés. Être soldat ne voulait pas dire que l'on était l'homme le plus courageux de la planète. Il pouvait faire face à un opposant lourdement armé, se jeter sur une mine pour protéger son escouades, mais en aucun cas il était prêt à faire face à son ancien ami et amant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Rogers ? » Lui parvint une voix chaude, profonde, sur sa droite.

Le susnommé sursauta violemment, sous le regard vicieux et amusé de son interlocuteur. Il se tourna vers la source de cette voix qui ne lui était pas étrangère, yeux écarquillés, tout instinct et sens aiguisés de soldat au placard. Il ne lui restait plus que cette sueur glacée qui lui lacérait le dos et la terreur que lui inspirait ce personnage. C'était ridicule, il était entraîné, il était Capitaine, merde ! Et pourtant, lorsqu'il fit face, son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Devant lui se tenait Misha Stark, frère cadet de trois ans de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami et petit ami : Anthony Stark.

Ce dernier était fin, presque androgyne, mais il semblait dégager une force incroyable. C'était comme si il pouvait vous mettre à terre en un claquement de doigts. Et il était là, droit, habillé, comme à son habitude, de vêtements flashy. Il n'y avait que cet homme pour porter sans complexe des bottines d'un magnifique bleu pastel, un jean slim rose qui soulignait parfaitement ses longues jambes de mannequin et ses cuisses puissantes ainsi qu'une veste en cuir jaune poussin. Allez savoir où il trouvait tous ces vêtements, mais cela n'enlevait rien à son charme. Misha était un jeune homme magnifique, ces yeux vairons -l'un d'un beau brun caramélisé et l'autre aussi éclatant que l'émeraude- vous clouaient sur place, vous hypnotisaient et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de vous. C'était une technique qu'il utilisait lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, empêchant quiconque de le blesser par rapport à son physique frêle. C'était un manipulateur redoutable et très vicieux, s'amusant de la vie des autres. Mais, il était avant tout un Lion enragé en cet instant. Le poison qu'il pouvait voir dans son regard n'était pas pour lui plaire et surtout pour le mettre en confiance.

Reprenant pieds avec la réalité, les joues de Steeve se colorèrent d'une jolie teinte coquelicot. Il était gêné, honteux aussi de se retrouver face au jeune avocat de renom. Ses saphyrs coulèrent sur sa gauche, observant le couloir désert avec intérêt. Tout plutôt que de supporter le regard accusateur et écœuré qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait l'impression d'être tout petit, faisant face à un géant prêt à l'écraser à tout moment.

« Je... » Il déglutit, sa gorge se serrant sous l'angoisse tandis que ses mains enserraient son haut, tremblantes. « C'est Bruce. Il-Il m'a prévenu et... »

« Oh, je vois. » L'interrompit Misha, faussement compréhensif et pensif, se prenant le menton entre son pouce et l'index. « Bruce t'a prévenu. Bien sûr. Après tout, tu ne serais pas ici sinon. Il faut dire qu'en sept ans tu n'as pas pris une seule fois de ses nouvelles. » Susurra-t-il, laissant couler ce venin qu'il retenait depuis tant d'années, se délectant de voir le soldat contracter les mâchoires et baisser le regard.

Ce dernier, dents serrées, refrénait la verve qui grattait sa gorge ne demandant qu'à sortir pour sauter au visage de ce petit con. Mais, il se retenait. Il était celui étant en tord et il le savait. D'autant plus que l'angoisse qu'il ressentait ne s'était toujours pas atténuée, même si il commençait à reprendre le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit. De plus, débattre houleusement de sa présence maintenant et surtout ici, dans un hôpital et au service de cancérologie, n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire. Les patients avaient besoin de respect et de repos. Déglutissant, pour se donner le courage nécessaire, il plongea son regard dans ceux vairons de son vis-à-vis, déterminé, au final, à voir Tony. Il souhaitait réparer ses tords. Tout, du moins, essayer. Plaider sa cause pour lui faire comprendre, dans la mesure du possible. Et, qui sait, reconstruire un semblant d'amitié avant qu'il ne soit définitivement trop tard.

« Écoute, je veux juste pouvoir le voir et... » Tenta Steeve avant d'être de nouveau interrompu lorsque le brun, aux reflets roux, l'attrapa par le col de son maillot. L'action lui soutira une grimace d'inconfort avant qu'il n'écarquille les yeux de surprise en remarquant qu'il parvenait à le soulever légèrement de terre malgré sa grosse carrure.

« Et quoi, hein ? Tu espères quoi en revenant ainsi dans sa vie ? Et surtout maintenant ? Tu crois que tu ne lui as pas fait suffisamment de mal comme ça ? Tu veux en rajouter en ravivant des souvenirs douloureux ? Tu crois qu'il a envie de revoir ce type qu'il a aimé comme personne et qui l'a tromper avec ma salope de petite-amie pour ensuite partir rejoindre l'armée ? Tu crois, sincèrement, pouvoir réparer une relation brisée en te pointant comme ça, un jour, parce que môssieur veut se faire pardonner maintenant que son ex va mourir dans les quelques heures qui vont suivre ? Tu ne fais plus parti de cette famille, au même titre que cette putain de Potts, alors tire-toi d'ici ! Je te jure que si je te revois, je te pète ta petite gueule de catholique, Rogers ! »

Misha relâcha cette ordure, qui avait été le Grand Amour de son aîné, le poussant avec force contre l'un des murs de la réserve, cette dernière se trouvait face à la chambre de Tony. Il se passa une main sur son visage, inspirant et expirant profondément. Il ne devait pas faire usage de la violence en ces lieux sous peine d'être expulsé de l'hôpital et de ne pas être présent pour les derniers instants du centre de son monde.

Son cœur s'emballait, tambourinait dans ses tempes et dans ses veines. C'était désagréable. Et, paradoxalement, ça faisait un bien fou, il se sentait revivre comme si il avait été un pantin désarticulé. Et ça le mettait dans une rage folle de savoir que c'était grâce à Rogers qu'il ressentait cette sensation grisante. Le tout atténuait les élancements de sa poitrine. Revigorant. Il allait de nouveau pouvoir faire face à Tony sans que les larmes ne menacent de dégringoler le long de ses joue telle une avalanche.

Le regard figé dans celui du blond, il sentit, avec délectation, la haine, qu'il éprouvait pour ce dernier, réchauffer son corps refroidit. C'était comme si la Mort le drainait, désireuse d'embarquer avec elle tous les descendants de la famille Stark. Une petite vengeance puisque Stark Industrie, dirigée par l'aîné, avait subventionné plusieurs laboratoires de recherches contre le cancer -bien avant qu'il ne tombe malade- le sida ou faisait des donations à des familles pour réaliser certaines opérations coûteuses et avait sauvé plusieurs vies. Oui, il était persuadé qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple vengeance car il s'agissait d'une mauvaise joueuse. Et cette saloperie allait réussir. Jamais il ne pourrait survivre à Tony.

Il était toute sa vie. Si on ne comptait pas Potts qui avait tété sa petite-amie durant quelques semaines, il n'avait connu personne d'autre. Bien sûr, il connaissait Bruce et Rogers, mais ils ne faisaient pas partis de sa famille. Ils étaient des étrangers, ils n'étaient pas importants. Seul Tony comptait. Il était son monde. Celui qui l'avait élevé, leur père n'en n'ayant rien à faire d'eux et leur mère préférant se faire fourrer par un quelconque amant pour se sentir aimer. Son frère était le seul être à le comprendre, qui savait qu'il avait en horreur les contacts physiques, qu'il n'avait aucune préférence, aucun intérêt pour les femmes ou les hommes (c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il était toujours puceau et vierge -car oui selon Tony il y avait une différence- alors qu'il était âgé de 22 ans), qu'il préférait une vie tranquille en dehors des audiences et qu'il ne voulait pas approfondir une quelconque amitié n'en voyant pas l'intérêt.

Si il mourrait -et il allait mourir à cause de ces incapables de médecins qui n'avaient pas été foutus de diagnostiqué son cancer du côlon- qu'allait-il devenir ? Il ne pourrait pas juste reprendre sa vie si vide ! Merde quoi ! Il n'avait eu d'autres relations humaines ! Il n'était pas fait pour vivre parmi les autres ! Ils étaient tous bizarres, cherchant toujours des contacts, du sexe, des mots tendres, des gestes affectueux, du... des... En fait, il n'en savait rien. Réalisa-t-il avec horreur, prenant, véritablement conscience de sa dépendance envers Tony et de son incapacité sociale.

Les larmes s'agglutinèrent avant de dévaler, désireuse de le noyer. Il avait l'impression qu'elles roulaient, se glissant perversement dans ses poumons tandis que son cœur se contractait violemment, brutalement. Si puissamment que cela fit exploser une souffrance sourde dans sa poitrine, le faisant se courber sèchement en avant. Plié en deux, il ne chercha pas à se redresser. C'était comme si ce tourment le tirait constamment vers le sol. La masse dans thorax s'alourdissait de seconde en seconde tandis que ses larmes remplissaient ses poumons, l'étouffant sans pitié. Elles faisant s'élever des vagues violentes qui s'écrasaient sur ses voix respiratoires, l'empêchant de prendre de nouvelles lampées d'air.

Tout à sa panique, Misha ne sentit pas des bras forts s'enrouler autour de son corps avant qu'il ne sombre dans les profondeurs de l'inconscience, le teint cireux et les lèvres bleuies par le manque d'air.

« A l'aide ! Quelqu'un s'il-vous-plaît ! » Appela Steeve, tenant entre ses bras le corps inanimé du frère de son ex petit-ami, les yeux hagards.

* * *

Le capitaine ouvrit doucement l'affreuse porte qui le séparait de la chambre de Tony, retenant son souffle. Le silence était d'Or dans la pièce. Seuls les bruits de l'électrocardiogramme et du goutte à goutte de la morphine troublait la sérénité de la pièce. Heureusement. Seuls ces sons lui prouvaient que l'aîné des Stark était encore en vie et repoussait les relents de mort qui imprégnaient toujours l'air dans ces chambres d'hôpital.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la forme allongée, recroquevillée sur elle même au milieu des draps blancs et qui lui faisait dos. Le malade semblait dormir puisqu'il ne s'était pas tourné lors de son intrusion. C'est donc à pas de loup qu'il s'avança, contournant le lit et se demandant à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler après toutes ces années.

A l'époque, Tony avait déjà un charme fou, attirant filles comme garçons et il s'en servait à outrance, désireux de charmer tout son petit monde. Ses mèches corbeaux étaient toujours en bataille, comme si il venait tout juste de sortir du lit ou qu'il revenait d'une chaude soirée avec une quelconque fille de son université. Imaginer cette seconde hypothèse avait toujours eu l'effet de lui retourner l'estomac et de le séquestrer pour qu'il soit sien à jamais. Ses prunelles chocolatées qui pétillaient d'intelligence, d'arrogance et de fierté -en général cette fierté était toujours dirigée vers Misha qu'il surveillait tout le temps, s'étant découvert un instinct lèvres fines, d'un joli rose pâle, étaient toujours esquissées en un sourire moqueur, supérieur -qui faisait toujours bouillir ses interlocuteurs- ou séducteurs. Sa peau, légèrement dorée, était soyeuse, sans imperfection.

Steeve se souvenait en avoir été accroc dès qu'il eut la possibilité de l'explorer plus en profondeur, avec amour et douceur. Le corps de son ancien ami était finement musclé -mais plus que celui de son frère- sans la moindre chaire en trop malgré ses repas pris à toutes heures -il perdait vite la notion du temps lorsqu'il construisait- et riches en matière grasse. Il se souvenait parfaitement de son torse qu'il aimait parsemé de baisers tandis que ses mains pétrissaient ses fesses rondes, galbées n'ayant rien à envier à la plus belle des femmes de ce côté là.

Alors, oui, il supposait que ce charme fou qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents n'avait pu que se développer, le rapprochant, à n'en pas douter, de la perfection d'Apollon.

Mais, lorsqu'il fit face à Tony, il tomba de haut. Son visage perdit le peu de couleurs qu'il avait récupéré lorsque Misha fut pris en charge et qu'il respirait de nouveau. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil près de lit, les bras ballants et les yeux rivés sur son ancien ami.

Stark n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu sept ans plus tôt ! Celui-ci avait le teint blanchâtre, presque transparent à certains endroits. Ses joues étaient horriblement creusées, la peau semblait avoir été tirée au maximum pour épouser les os de son visage et, sûrement, de son corps tout entier. De grosses cernes violacées bordaient ses yeux clos, lui brisant le cœur. Le reste du corps caché par les draps rêches ne laissait pas de doute quant au reste de son état.

A quoi s'attendait-il après tout ? Tony était malade, victime du cancer ! Il était stupide d'avoir crû qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquences physiques ! Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il prit pleinement conscience des paroles de Bruce :

« Steeve, Tony est malade. Gravement malade. Il... Il a un cancer du côlon. Je... Ce type de cancer se développe à partir d'un polype adénomateux. En générale, ce sont des tumeurs bénignes mais, si elles ne sont pas traitées, elles évoluent et deviennent cancéreuses. Il.. Il est en phase terminale. Normalement c'est un cancer très bien traité, seulement il touche, en général, des personnes de plus de 60 ans... C-C'est pourquoi... Les médecins ne l'ont pas diagnostiqué de suite puisque Tony n'avait que 22 ans. Ils l'ont diagnostiqué deux ans plus tard mais il était trop tard et ce peu importe les chimiothérapies ou autres traitements. Il va mourir, Steeve, tu m'entends ? Alors, putain, décroche ce téléphone de merde et va le voir ! Il a besoin de te voir avant de... avant de... Rappelle-moi, Rogers ! »

Bien sûr, le message était clair mais, la réalisation ne s'était pas faite immédiatement. Tony allait mourir. A seulement 25 ans. Merde ! Il était l'un des plus, non, le plus grand révolutionnaire en armement militaire, dans les recherches médicales et dans l'énergie verte. Il avait encore toute la vie devant lui, bordel ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant ! IL ne pouvait pas partir comme ça, juste parce que Dieu, selon ses parents, l'a décidé en le punissant de la pire des manières pour sa vie de débauché. _Le cancer, merde !_

Il éclata alors en sanglots, la réalité, cette terrible réalité, lui explosant brusquement au visage comme une mine sur un champ de bataille. Son amour, le seul, allait mourir, partir loin de lui sans qu'il ait pu s'excuser de son comportement stupide ! L'avoir trompé, s'être enfui parce qu'il avait eut peur de la punition Divine en aimant un homme et en ayant eu une relation sexuelle avec ce même homme avaient été les pires erreurs de sa vie. IL s'était laissé porter par les préceptes arrièristes des prêtres ! Dieu aime tout le monde, que l'on soit homosexuel, hétéro, noir, blanc, malade, handicapé, con, généreux... Et ça, il ne l'avait compris que trop tard. Ses mains vinrent recouvrir son visage en larmes, cachant sa honte, sa tristesse et son impuissance tout en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots bruyants qui secouaient son corps tout entier.

Tout à son chagrin, Steeve n'entendit pas les bruissements des draps mais il sentit parfaitement des mains froides s'enrouler délicatement autour de ses poignets. Ceci le fit sursauter violemment, le faisant baisser ses mains dans un mouvement involontaire. Tony se présentait devant lui, le visage émacié et, contre toute attente, lui offrant un sourire fatigué mais qui faisait pétiller ses yeux. Il était heureux de le revoir, malgré tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

« Steeve... » Murmura le jeune malade, étonné de le voir devant lui après toutes ces années et heureux. Cela faisait si longtemps. « Je suis heureux de te revoir. »

Sans réfléchir, le soldat oublia toute retenue et se jeta dans les bras du brun, laissant, de nouveau, libre court à ses larmes. Ses bras enserraient la taille amaigrie avec précaution, comme si il était le bijou le plus précieux et le plus fragile. Il ne souhaitait pas le blesser une seconde fois. Plutôt mourir.

Tony vint caresser les mèches blondes, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Cela lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Des journées qu'ils passaient dans sa chambre, lui flatter sa chevelure dorée pendant qu'il dessinait librement, sans contrainte. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas laissé à y repenser, souhaitant avancer et laisser son passé derrière lui. Il avait eut du mal à remonter la pente, buvant sans concession pour noyer sa peine de cœur. Ce fut l'une des causes de son cancer. Suivit de son régime alimentaire qui laissait à désirer. Il mourrait, en quelque sorte, d'amour. A cause de Steeve, dirait Misha. Certes mais il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher son état. Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait obligé à boire plus que de raison. De plus, son cadet, bien qu'il en veuille au blond, se sentait surtout coupable de ne pas avoir réussi à le faire cesser de boire. Dieu seul savait à quel point le plus jeune faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour qu'il ait une hygiène de vie , ce n'était pas assez. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, mais il s'était senti responsable malgré tout. Ils avaient toujours été ensemble, se soutenant mutuellement, s'aidant dans les projets de chacun, s'aimant comme aucuns frères ne s'aimaient entre eux. C'était fort, indestructible. Et il allait laissé son frère seul. C'était ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. En un an, il avait eu le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'il ne survivrait pas. Le traitement était arrivé trop tard.

« Je suis désolé... » Lui parvint une voix faible, étouffée et étranglées par les pleurs. Elle le fit revenir sur terre. « Je suis vraiment désolé. Je... Je voulais pas te faire souffrir mais... Je... J'ai paniqué... Le prêtre... Di-disait... »

« Shhh » Murmura Tony, ses doigts glissant dans sa nuque pour l'apaiser. « C'est le passé Steeve... Je n'ai plus l'énergie nécessaire pour t'en vouloir... Je ne peux que profiter de l'instant. »

A ses mots, Steeve déglutit difficilement, resserrant légèrement son étreinte. Il n'était pas prêt à le laisser partir alors que son amour passé ressurgissait en grande vague brusquement. Il lui faisait comprendre, douloureusement, qu'il avait été stupide de l'abandonner, de le blesser. Se redressant, il vint prendre le visage de son beau brun, et ce en dépit de sa maladie, en coupe. Sans aucune hésitation, il plongea son regard dans celui terne, fatigué.

Il y voyait de la peur -qu'il savait dirigé pour son frère, comme toujours- et un soupçon d'espoir. Ce fut cette lueur qui le conforta dans sa décision. Alors, lentement, ne voulant pas brusquer les choses et désireux de laisser Tony le pouvoir de le repousser à tout moment, il vint ravir ces lèvres qui lui avaient tant manqué. Autrefois, elles étaient douces et vanillées. Désormais, elles étaient rêches et au goût médicamenteux. Toutefois, au lieu de le dégoûté, il eut une sensation de renouveau. C'était plaisant car c'était Tony. Ni plus ni moins. C'était merveilleux. Un feu d'artifice explosa dans son ventre lorsque son, de nouveau, amant enroula ses bras autour de son cou et répondait à son baiser avec ferveur.

L'une de ses mains vint se glisser sur la joue creuse, sans prendre se détail en compte, tandis qu'il basculait de nouveau l'aliter dans son lit, se retrouvant au-dessus de lui, naturellement. Leurs langues dansaient, s'enroulant autour de l'autre, se séparant pour mieux se retrouver avec empressement. Ce fut avec délicatesse qu'il brisa cette étreinte sensuelle, les joues rougies par le plaisir. Le sourire qu'il reçut fut son plus beau cadeau de la journée. D'un commun accord, leurs yeux parlant pour eux, ils se promirent de s'aimer de nouveau, intensément pour ne pas regretter ces quelques heures et les transformer en un rêve merveilleux.

C'est pourquoi Steeve s'installa aux côtés de son amant, le laissant s'installer comme il le souhaitait. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec un Tony allongé sur le ventre, entre ses jambes et sa joue reposant sur son ventre. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il s'était toujours installé ainsi sur lui, trouvant l'endroit confortable et son estomac aussi confortable que le plus coûteux des oreillers. Il n'en était pas convaincu mais allez dire ça à un jeune milliardaire aussi têtu que tous les têtus de la planète.

« Je t'aime Tony. Je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. » Susurra-t-il amoureusement, ne pouvant retenir ces mots et les garder pour lui.

« Tout le monde m'aime. » Vint la réponse qui lui tira son premier rire franc depuis des années.

C'était la meilleur déclaration qu'il pouvait attendre.

« Steeve... »

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il, attentif.

« Je voudrais que tu... » Il se tut, pris d'une violente quinte de toux qui lui bloqua la respiration durant plusieurs secondes avant qu'il ne puisse reprendre sa respiration. « Je... Je te..de-demanderais juste de... de prendre soin de Misha pour... pour... »

« Shhh, Tony. Calme-toi, mon amour. » Murmura Steeve, venant bécoter les joues rougies avec tendresse. « Respire, voilà, respire. Je te promets de veiller sur lui, même si il va me rendre la vie impossible. »

Tony rit doucement, oui, c'était probable. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un moment que Misha était parti, pensa-t-il vaguement avant que cette pensée ne s'envole. Il ferma simplement les yeux, reprenant une respiration normale. Plongé dans leur cocon, ils parlèrent, riant aux éclats, parfois aux larmes, se forçant au calme pour ne pas affoler le cœur du malade. Ils s'embrassaient comme si il n'y avait pas de lendemain, ce qui était le cas mais ils évitaient d'y penser, s'aimant à nouveau, réparant leur cœur blessé.

Ils ne virent pas Misha qui les observaient au travers de la vitre de la porte avant de faire demi-tour. Bon, finalement, il n'allait peut-être pas casser la gueule à Rogers maintenant. Une prochaine fois. Lorsqu'il refera une connerie monumentale. Là, il n'avait plus d'excuse, son frère semblait parfaitement heureux grâce à ce gros con de soldat. Il était de nouveau le Anthony Stark de son enfance. Pleins de vie, heureux de vivre, énergétique et non plus cette épave qui se bourrait la gueule à n'importe quelle heure de la journée ou de la nuit. C'est donc avec un léger sourire qu'il quitta l'hôpital pour une petite heure, désireux de leur laisser de l'intimité, pour aller se sustenter dans le café en face de l'hôpital, le cœur léger.

Cette journée nuageuse voyait enfin poindre quelques éclaircies.

* * *

Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi ? Ca vous a plût ? Vous avez détesté ? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs, du moment qu'il ne s'agisse pas de méchanceté gratuite ~

Réponses aux Reviews :

 **Visiteur :** Hey ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ça me touche que tu aimes ce que j'écris ~ Et je t'avouerai que le Thor x Tony fut le plus simple et celui auquel j'ai pris le plus de plaisir à l'écrire ^^ Alors, je suis contente que celui-ci soit ton favori ! Et, oui, il vont super bien ensemble ! Je compte d'ailleurs en écrire d'autres sur ce couple atypique mais si adorable ~ Et non, je n'aime pas Pepper ! Je la déteste mdr Et de ce que tu me dis, ça doit bien se ressentir pour que j'arrive à vous la faire détester ^_^ C'est moi qui te remercie et j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis sur le prochain OS en espérant qu'il te plaira tout autant !

 **Daraen :** Hey ! Je suis heureuse de te revoir sur cet écrit, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Tout d'abord, merci pour ta review :) Je pense que Steeve va bien le regretter, d'autant plus que Misha ne risque pas de le rater à chaque occasion mdr Je suis ravie que ce personnage te plaise ! Surtout qu'il risque d'apparaître souvent dans ce recueil ! Encore merci et j'espère te revoir sur le prochain OS ^^

 **Visiteuse :** Hello ! Je pense que oui, Steeve s'en voudra toute sa vie ! Surtout avec Misha sur le dos mdr Et oui, il y aura une suite j'espère que ça te plaira tout autant !

A la prochaine !


End file.
